


Sweet Talker

by lololwhut



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lololwhut/pseuds/lololwhut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's be real: what <i>wouldn't</i> Kakashi do to get out of paying a restaurant bill?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Talker

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first bonafide smut! All the readers of my first smut will have the fantastic opportunity to read about having sex with Kakashi! *throws confetti*

He's late.

Again.

On top of that, he's even worse than late. Kakashi Hatake is a no-show.

On your birthday.

He was the one who offered to treat you to lunch in the first place. When he never showed, you ended up having to cover your own bill. Naturally, you've brought the receipt along with you to his place after waiting long past dinner time. If he thinks he's going to get away with leading you on, then standing you up and making you pay for your own food on your birthday, he's got another thing coming.

And by another thing I mean a footprint on his face and an empty wallet.

Brushing off your dejected feelings, you bang on Kakashi's door. You hear footsteps approach from the other side of the door, but they stop. Silence. There is some ambiguous shuffling that certainly doesn't sound like the opening of a door. With a sigh you knock a second time.

The door swings open mid-knock and you prepare your lungs for a one-sided shouting match, bill in hand. Instead, your fist crumples the paper, and your breath is knocked out of you-not literally of course.

You make an attempt to say something, to strengthen your resolve, but your throat is dry and your mouth is nearly flooded.

Standing in front of you is exactly who you would expect: a masked Kakashi, in his own apartment. What you don't expect is that his mask and his underwear are the only two pieces of clothing he's wearing.

His arm is above his head, leaning his weight against the doorframe. "Ah, hello." His eyes close in a smile and you could swear you see sparkles around him. The manipulative bastard is doing this on purpose and you are so okay with it. "Today's your birthday, isn't it?"

"Yes? Yes." In all your fluster it takes your entire mental capacity to hear his question and respond accordingly. 

"Why aren't you out celebrating?"

Ah, yes. You're mad at him. That's right. You hold up the crumpled restaurant bill without saying a word.

"Oh. Right. Well, you can come in if you'd like and we can talk about it," he pauses and opens his eyes, revealing a sly glint, "or whatever."

"Wha-" Ooh, he's good. "Whatever?"

He leans in as close as he can without moving his arm from the frame. You can still see the lazy smile lighting his features. "I did answer the door in my underwear, after all."

"Totally." You sound a lot more like you're compensating for a lack of clear thought than you want. He holds the door open and moves to the side, gesturing for you to enter. As soon as your back is turned to him you hold up your hand sign and whisper, "Release." All you're met with is laughter and hands on your waist once the door is closed.

"Why would I put you under a genjutsu and miss out on all the fun? That'd just be cruel for both of us." He presses his near-naked body into you and you can feel him growing against your backside. His mask makes contact with the skin on your neck and intensifies the heat of his breath. You tilt your head back and rest it on his shoulder. It has become noticeably warmer in the room.

Raising your hands above and behind you, you find his hair and begin to gently tug on it. He runs his fingers in between your neck and his mask, pulling the cloth down and showering your neck in biting kisses.

"Harder." His voice is low and vibrates your collarbone, which compels you to pull on his hair with a bit more force. As you do he bites down, pulsing and grinding against you. His hands are all over you, his nails teasing the waistline of your pants and dipping just barely into them; he also runs them along your bra wire underneath your shirt. Suddenly, he spins you around and catches your hands in his, lowering them to the back of his head. Kakashi presses his lips against yours in a deceivingly chaste kiss before he repeats the action in a way that reveals his entirely adult intentions. You're just about to shut your eyes when in your peripheral vision you see something.

"Kakashi." It's difficult to communicate in between lip locks. "Kakashi."

He returns to your neck and makes a sound that you can only guess is a response.

"Why are your clothes in a pile right next to your door?"

He lifts his head, and his hands ghost along your back, landing on your rear. Picking you up so that your legs are on either side of his hips, he kisses you again. "I had to make sure it was you, didn't I?" Miraculously, while carrying you, he slips out of his underwear and kicks it over to the clothing pile.

"You mean you don't answer the door like that for Guy?" Your cheeky grin does not go unnoticed. He takes a few steps forward and sets you on his kitchen table.

"Believe it or not, no. Can we not talk about Guy right now?" You don't even realize it until your sharp intake of breath, but in one swift move Kakashi undoes your pants and reaches into your panties, quickly locating the magic spot on the surface with his index finger. With his other hand he strokes himself. The back of his hand is rubbing back and forth on your thigh as a result and it only adds to your arousal.

The waves begin the second he touches your clitoris. As a clockwise rotation of his fingers commences your breathing speeds up. The tension builds and you pull his ear to your lips, breathing into it and biting his lobe. "But those eyebrows."

As abruptly as it began his finger is gone, and the heat of his body is absent from your skin. "Well, it was fun while it lasted. Can't say I didn't warn you."

"What?!" You scoot off the table as he continues walking away, kicking your pants off as you do. "No, no, no! Kakashi, come on! I was joking!" You take a running leap for his back and you're pleasantly surprised when you land in a very similar straddling position to the one you were in before. He turns around just in time, catching you perfectly.

"So was I, but that table isn't going to hold."

"Oh. Well, you had me _mighty_ scared for a second."

He groans. "Please stop." When he sets you down on the edge of the counter he resumes his assault on your lips, possibly more intensely than before. His tongue is in and out of your mouth, his desperate actions and the throbbing on your leg belying his apathetic attitude. You are no better off, of course. His earlier antics have you so wet it's soaked through your panties. The way he's sliding his hand up your thigh is only making you wetter.

While he hooks his fingers around your underwear, you pull off your shirt and bra. He lifts you up just enough to get your panties out from beneath you, dragging them down your legs slowly. He's clearly teasing you at this point and you become predictably frustrated until you notice he is going down with them.

"O-oh, god." His tongue is against your clit, simultaneously done with two fingers inside. The fingers are not moving in and out-rather, they are curving in and straightening at exactly the right speed, in exactly the right spot. It takes about ten seconds for you to get close, and when he puts a single finger in your ass you come more intensely than you ever have before.

He is not intent on giving you a moment to rest. Your climax rides out and his cum-covered lips are on yours with his tongue in your mouth immediately. His fingers smear your juices on your cheek and in your hair. His kisses, which are becoming increasingly sloppy, prove he is no longer putting on airs: he is just as horny as you are.

"Kakashi-ah!" Without missing a beat he's inside you, pounding into you with your legs over his shoulders. His hands are gripping the edge of the counter and yours are tangled in his hair. It feels too good to complain about the strain he's putting on your hamstrings. As he continues to thrust you pull on his hair just enough for it to sting.

"Keep doing that." Groans litter his words. His left eye is no longer closed and he's staring you down with an intense, half-open gaze. He shifts just slightly once his eye is open and ends up thrusting at a most pleasing angle.

The friction against your g-spot is perfect as you begin to work yourself up toward your second orgasm. He rubs his finger over your clit, sticking the same one in your ass as before. With the speed of his thrusting it doesn't take long for you to reach the edge again. As your climax washes over you he fucks you harder and, though you didn't think it possible, faster. You give his hair a good yank and he clutches onto your thigh just before he pulls out.

As his hand runs over the back of your head you sink to the floor, resting on your knees. You take him into your mouth, running your palm and fingers up and down his base. With your free hand, you rake your nails up his thigh and stop only when you reach his phenomenal ass. You swirl your tongue and grab the cheek underneath your hand. Once again you utilize your nails, scratching down the cheek as he cries out. As you mutter his name with his cock in your mouth he lets another groan escape, then grabs your head and fucks your mouth until his cum hits the back of your throat in spurts.

Kakashi falls to the ground, more exhausted than you've ever seen him from any mission. He remains in a seated position long enough to pull you in by your neck for a tender kiss, pushing your hair behind your ear. As soon as the kiss breaks he lays down on his floor with a heaving breath.

"That was a very efficient use of your sharingan." You lay next to him, giving his ear a nibble. His reaction is to turn on his side to face you and bury his face in your neck.

"Stop, I'm not ready for round two yet." He drapes his arm over your abdomen. You're both still breathing hard. 

"Just do that eight inner gates thing."

"Uh, no. That would rip you apart. And not in a sexy way."

"If you do it I won't make you pay for my restaurant bill." 

He laughs and squeezes you. "Your intact body is worth more a little more to me than your bill."

You smooth his hair down, attempting to soothe his sore scalp. "That might be the nicest thing you've ever said to me. But you're still paying that bill."


End file.
